


Answering Secrets

by EgocentricBerry (SkiiDiesu)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiiDiesu/pseuds/EgocentricBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble for the time Kageyama asked Oikawa for advice, and actually got some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering Secrets

_I don’t think I would ever be able to understand how Tobio-chan can easily put aside my behavior, and still ask for things… And be persistent about it. I don’t understand Tobio in the slightest. It’s annoying… He’s annoying. So why… Did I give him my time anyway? Even after I walked away? I could have easily continued to ignore him…_

Oikawa sighed softly as he reached the doorstep to his home. All day, he managed to stifle his thoughts about Kageyama spotting him. His nephew was help enough with that, but he felt pretty lame. Not because of the picture, but because it was so late already, and seeing Kageyama actually bow for his attention was still on his mind. Shutting the door slowly behind him, he let his weight lean against it, slipping a hand into his pocket. He pulled his phone out, clicking back to the picture. Eyes lingering on the screen, his mind was blank, yet it was busy with thoughts. What thoughts? Oikawa couldn’t exactly put it into words, but it was bothering him. There was lingering feelings, all of them contradicting and confusing. He hated Kageyama, he was envious of him, yet there was a side of him that actually _did_ want to help guide him. Perhaps a side of Oikawa had already faced the fact that Kageyama would be the one to beat him in a setter vs setter match and move on to much more…

The screen shifted from the picture of Kageyama bowing to a call screen. Iwaizumi’s name popping up. It took Oikawa a second before he slid the green button across, lifting the phone up to his ear. “Iwa-chan! This is so sudden, did you need something?” Oikawa asked, trying his best to use a cheerful tone. He wanted to forget the genius setter, but he could tell already that tonight was one of those nights. The more he would try to forget about him, the more he would think about him.

“Sudden? I told you I was going to call you… But you didn’t answer… Coach is giving us another day off tomorrow but it’s more or less to review over old matches.” Iwaizumi’s voice flowed through the phone calmly. Oikawa knew his best friend so well, the either was either laying in bed or just getting out of the shower. At a time like this, Oikawa wished Iwaizumi was actually with him. His eyes lowered a bit, spacing out a bit as his thoughts drifted to the setter of Karasuno. “Oikawa? Are you ignoring me?”

Nervous laughter peeked out as Oikawa snapped back to reality. Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he offered a smile over the phone. “Of course not, Iwa-chan. I’m just tired of watching matches…” He went a little quiet for a few seconds, but slowly, his voice peeked out again. “Is Karasuno going to be one of the matches we’re watching?”

”Yeah.”

”Ahh, great… Okay…”

”Oi, did something happen today? You sound off.”

Oikawa pursed his lips slightly, before he sighed again, turning his body against the door. “I saw Tobio today…”

”What happened?”

”He asked me for advice. Kind of pathetic, he tried to use it in terms of us, so I told him to tell me directly. He and the Shrimp seem to be on different pages now…”

”There’s something else you’re not telling me.”

”...He refused to let me leave. I taunted him and everything, rejected him before he could ask, and then chased me down - Well… I didn’t get far, so basically he didn’t let me leave… And I gave him advice…”

”Acting like a senpai now?”

”He really is something… I don’t want to act like a senpai, but he still looks up to me like one. I don’t like him, I razz him, I taunt him - but he doesn’t seemed fazed by it anymore… I don’t get why he insists still-”

”It’s because he still admires you… When are you going to realize that no matter what impact you have on Kageyama, you’ll be more than a memory to him…”

Oikawa grew quiet, staring at the wall in front of him. More than a memory? He could - no, he _was_ and still _is_ the worse thing that Kageyama could possibly have to deal with and yet…

_”Hinata said he wants to our quick with his own will, even though he had been closing his eyes this whole time.”_

_”Oh, really? That’d be pretty impressive if he could do it. Why not let him?”_

_”Please don’t make it sound so easy! Hinata doesn’t have any technique!”_

_”So you told him, ‘Just do as I say.’? You sound like a dictator. Have you put any thought into it? Are you giving the shrimp the exact tosses he wants? Have you even tried to? If you’re thinking the situation as good as it can be and you’re being defensive about it, you’re basically a coward. Don’t get the wrong idea. The one who has leadership in an attack isn’t you… It’s the little shrimp. If you can’t understand that, you’re just regressing back to playing a tyrant king.”_

”Haaaa! I left him with such great advice! I even let it on that acknowledged how his behavior changed and warned him about it. Iwa-chan…” Oikawa whined softly, a whimper following with Iwaizumi’s name. “Is it time to face facts that I might have feelings for the person I hate?”

A small silence fell again before a quiet, ‘Yeah’ came from Iwaizumi’s side. Oikawa felt his heart drop at that, closing his eyes, His back went to the door again as he slid down. Feeling defeated by this… He wasn’t ready to admit his emotions for Kageyama, but there was no denying that it was getting harder for him to act like a brat to his underling and keep ignoring him. 3 years and nothing helped deter these feelings. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to learn and face it then… and one day maybe tell him…”


End file.
